The thunder of Pandora
by Sarge51
Summary: Marcus was a test subject of a project to get humans to breath on pandora, Watch as he decides the fate of a world. I'm not good at summeries. Rated M for later chapters. This story will be of two OC characters, the story will involve the originals.
1. Chapter 1

…**updating project logs…update successful.**

**Project: BLUE THUNDER**

**Purpose: To create humans with the capability to breathe in the atmosphere of Pandora.**

**Status: COMPLETE**

**Results: Out of three hundred test subjects, only three have survived the process. Test subjects 008, 090, and 154 have survived the process. **

**Side affects: Severe mutation from the mixing of Na' vi DNA to text subjects, resulting in blue skin, Flattened noses, ear structure change, increased height, increased bone strength, increased muscle tone and strength, increased brain activity, increased weight, increased skull and bone size, the growth of a tail, and the rare growth of a neural queue.**

**Operational Subjects: 154-McFarllen.**


	2. Pandora

**Logging in: James Rivera**

**Log in successful…Commencing Video log.**

The screen is black and flickers to life. In the frame is an Hispanic man in his later years. In the background we see a bulletin board full of notes and diagrams. The man himself looks very thin, with short, grey hair. His eyes are a deep brown. He adjusts his buttoned up white lab jacket. His ID badge reads him to be 64 years of age. He clears his throat and looks directly into the camera.

" Well, project Blue Thunder was almost a complete failure. Even now I use almost with extreme prejudice. 297 subject all suffered from brain hemorrhaging. Subject 008 is brain damaged and left mentally disabled. Subject 090 is paralyzed from the waist down. Subject 154-McFarllen is the only on left remotely unchanged. He has a few side affects from the Surgeries and medication. His height has increased to, pardon my use of the old American measurements, Eight feet tall and growing. His bones are extremely dense and his muscles have strengthen three fold." The Professor's mouth twitched upwards.

" He is truly a magnificent subject. He is my prized creation. He will now be able to breath the Pandoran Atmosphere. He is truly unique, no more death by suffocation because he forgot to seal his amp suit. He is a wonderful young man as well. Very full of energy and spirit. He'll need that for Pandora. He is already on the ISV Athena. He is still changing, but I believe he will be the future of mankind. We are so full of technology, that we destroyed our own planet. He will get a second chance. We won't. May the gods be with him." With that the screen went blank.

**Five years later aboard the ISV Athena**

His head was aching, it felt like he had fought an AMP suit, and the suit won by knock out. He looked around the small coffin-like pod. His sweat was in small spheres floating around him. His feet were pressed against the back wall, quite the feet considering the beds were 2.5 meters long. His body must have grown over the five year trip, when he got in he was only 2 meters tall. His head hurt worse towards the back for once. He rubbed it slowly and found a his hair had grown longer and their was a small braid there now. That was strange because he didn't have a braid before.

"_Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I wonder when they'll open this pod up so I can get out?" _His questions were answered when the pod slowly slid out and open. He looked down at the straps and waited for someone to help him. He looked to the left and right and watched has hundreds of other pods opened. He watched a guy in a scrubs floated over and flashed a light in his eyes. " I'm fine you idiot, just let me up off this damn thing!" I growled at him. Apparently it worked, he immediately undid the straps from the bed and I floated up to my locker.

**McFarllen, M.**

His name is Marcus McFarllen. He opened the locker and pulled out the clothes, black combat boots, camo pants, tan shirt, and white boxers. He pushed himself off the lockers and headed to the changing area. Well, one thing he had to give RDA credit for, overestimating sizes.

**Aboard Valkyrie shuttle craft**

His head still hurt in the back with that braid. He had his hair on the top cut and trimmed with it coming into a Fohawk. His hair was matt black and he was proud of that. His eyes were an orange color. It was common for mars colonists. It was where he was born. There were scars up and down his arms and his face. Most of which were from shrapnel. He had sharp canine teeth, a factor from growing up on mars.

He now towered above most of the other passengers of the shuttle. His muscular body mad him look like he lifted weights, but wasn't a body builder. He turned he head to the left and listened to the flight safety monitor speak, a whit man in his thirties with a shaved head. " Alright, exopacks on! Exopacks on! The local environment has air that will kill you if you breath it. You fall unconscious after one minute and die after two minutes. That's three minutes of life. Let's have no one die today, that looks bad on my report!" Every one stood up as the back ramp lowered. Everyone started to jog to the main base. Marcus stood as the small hall was empty.

"Come on colossus, step it up. Let's move it!" The safety monitor said. I just grabbed my bag and moved off down the platform. My skin started to sweat as I stepped off of the ramp. I glanced at a passing Mk 6 AMP suit. He was probably going on patrol. I walked towards the main building.

"Hey, look it's the jolly green giant! Man, how do I get as tall as you? Eat a Na'vi!" said a soldier who was laughing. Marcus stared at him with mean eyes, and smirked. He smiled showing his sharp teeth.

" Maybe, but I'll let you figure it out." His voice was loud and dark. He chuckled and the other soldiers backed off from the giant. Marcus just shook his head, still laughing and made his way to the main building.

**Hell's Gate Cafeteria area**

**A man in his late forties walked down the isle, his face strong. He stopped in front of the marines and scientists. His gaze pierced everyone, and he stopped a second on Marcus. The man started to speak.**

" **Hello, my name is Karl Falco. I'm head of security at this Out post. As head of security, it is my job to keep you alive and kickin. I'm not gonna lie, some of you will die. You aren't on earth or mars gentle men. Your on Pandora. I want all of you to respect that fact. From now on, everything beyond RDA's fences will try to kill you. If hell exists, you might want to transfer there after being on Pandora. You need to…"**

**Marcus tuned the rest out, he got the gist of it. Be careful and don't fuck up. He understood that. The Guy, Falco, was finished talking and dismissed everyone. He was to report to Colonel Miles Quaritch. He was in the AMP garage from what he heard. Time to get suited up.**


	3. Old bess and first steps

**I hope you enjoy my story to a degree, I don't own Avatar. On with the story.**

" **Na'vi speech."**

"_thoughts humans and Na vi"_

" Human speech"

**AMP suit garage**

Marcus was asking where colonel Quaritch was. He was apparently in the weights room. Marcus walked to a small room with fence around it. Inside was a man in his early fifties lifting roughly two hundred pounds. Marcus stood in the door way waiting for him to finish. The man set the weights back in the hook and stood up and turned towards the towering Marcus. His scarred face smirked as he looked up at me.

" I'm guessing your Marcus McFarllen, right?" Marcus nodded to the Colonel. " Well, it's nice to meet you soldier, your taller than I expected you to be. It's fine, you'll fit in 'Old Bess' just fine. Follow me soldier!" Quaritch walked passed Marcus and mad his way down the isles of AMP suits. He stopped at a large Mk. 5 AMP suit. " This suit is yours son. Use it wisely. Your first patrol starts in five minutes. Your to link up with Charlie-4. Your suit has there position uploaded on the map and all you have to do is walk. Don't forget your gun soldier." He saluted Marcus, Marcus returned it. Quaritch turned and started walking back towards the weight room.

Marcus turned to look at 'Old Bess'. The Mk. 5 was a model of amp used primarily for heavy warfare. It was painted a dark green with brown tiger stripes. It had thicker armor and a heavy two piece blast shield that slides over, meeting in the center the cockpit cover.. It stands taller than the Mk. 6 also. It was about a meter taller to be exact. Also, like tanks, the bigger the machine, the bigger the gun. The Mk. 5 came with a 50mm. heavy gun. Marcus just stared, _"It looks like it hasn't been used in a long time. But, the Mk.5 was notorious for breaking an operator's hands from the force feed back. Other than the dark green color of it, it's fine." _

Marcus walked over to the side of the AMP suit and pulled himself up and into the cockpit. It was a squeeze to get in, but he could manage. He pulled on the gloves and turned on the machine by pressing flipping the ignition switch and pushing a green button on the left side of the control panel. He waited as the suit calibrated itself to match with his movement. The board flashed green and he started the engine. There was a large bang as the engine backfired and started. _" Ok, it's been sitting longer than I thought."_

I moved his hands into a firing stance and the suit obeyed. His used his left hand to pull the cover down and used his right to pick up his gun. The gun was also significantly different from it's 30mm cousin. It wasn't larger really, just longer and a larger barrel. The barrel length was about a 15 inches longer, the barrel was big enough to shove his arm into. The bayonet was three feet long and stuck 10 inches out from the barrel.

He connected the ammo chain to the gun with his left hand, while holding the rifle with his right. the 50 mm. rounds were explosive rather than armor piercing. He was sure he would be the last thing standing on the field if a battle broke out. He let a small smile work it's way to his face and his sharp teeth showed. _"This is gonna be fun!" _He slowly walked out of the docking station and turned to leave the garage. The first few steps were shaky, but he was getting it. He felt so empowered with this suit. He slung the rifle over the right shoulder of his AMP.

He was coming to the end of the isle and walked into the air cycling station. The rear garage door sealed behind him and the air was replaced with the air of Pandora. The garage door in front slid open to give him a view of the tarmac outside. The sun was bright in the sky. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the change in light. He moved across the tarmac. He moved the AMP out of the Doorway and watched at hell trucks full of unobtanium, swan trucks, buggies, Samsons, and Scorpions moved around the area, heading to and from hells gate.

He looked down to his hud for the place he was supposed to go. It looked like he was supposed to head out to the south of Hells Gate. He noticed he was currently faced west, meaning he was to go right. He walked down the to the large gate, passing by several marines and vehicles loading up to move to other outposts. He narrowly missed getting crushed by a large Hell truck. He noticed most of the Hell trucks had large arrows in them. He had read about them, the Na'vi dipped them in a neurotoxin that could kill you in two minutes. The arrows would have and orange head if they could kill you. You were safe if it was Stone grey.

Marcus walked out of the gate and was immediately mystifies at the forests and plants. _" Damn, they don't tell you how awesome this place looks when you sign up. Well, at least I don't have to wear one of those exopacks thanks to the professor. Let's hope I don't die from brain hemorrhaging." _Marcus felt the back of his head, the braid was still there. _"Here's to a good first patrol." _and with that he was off into the woods.

**Five hours later, Omega outpost**

Marcus was not happy. His squad had been shot at by Na'vi, attacked by viper wolves, and a thanator and decided he was lunch. He had scared the Na'vi off with his gun, only shooting the ground. The viper wolves and bit one of his men. Making them Have to call in medivac. Then the Thanator came out of nowhere, jumping him and knocking his gun away. The other member fired at it and the beast just shook it off. He had to wrestle with the thing for ten minutes before he threw it and it decided he was more trouble then he was worth.

All in all, he was pissed. Not the best way to start a career. He was to rest for a few days at Omega outpost and then they he was to back on patrol, alone this time. He was not going to enjoy that. For now, it was time to rest.

**Well, that's all for now, Read And Review.**


	4. The Deal

_Ok, I've decided to speed the story up. I'm not going to go strait to Jake and the Avatar timeline though. Well, read and hopefully you'll enjoy. I'm going to try and add more this time._

_**Marcus was not happy, he wasn't happy at all. He couldn't fit into his clothes anymore. All he could wear was his boots and pants. He had grown to much for his coat and shirt to fit, the seams ripped every time he moved. He luckily had enough room in his amp suit for him to fit. He was almost three meters tall now. He had couldn't go into any RDA bases anymore. He had to stay in the garage. He was currently on his way to hells gate, he was supposed to get his AMP suit renovated so he could still fit in it. His hair had grown longer, his Fohawk had to be styled a crew cut. That damn braid still hurt like he was hit by AMP. The braid had grown to rest had the middle of his back. **_

_He was currently trying to delicately maneuver his AMP through the vegetation of the forest. It was going good. Till he came across a large herd of Hammerheads. The lead one was flaring his feathers and stomping on the ground. Marcus didn't have the time for this, he had to get his AMP retrofitted. He was also running low on ammo. Marcus turned to leave, he could see Hells gate's tower in the distance. _

" _Sorry man, but I have some previous engagements. Maybe you can run me over next time." With that said Marcus turned and walked to the edge of the clearing and moved on. His head was hurting again. His braid was bothering him. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't cut it off. His head hurt every time he touched his head. He had decided just to leave it alone. _

_He heard his radio go off. "AMP unit five three nine. This is Hells gate tower, we've noticed that your tracker is damaged and we can't get any life signs. If there is a pilot in the unit, please respond."_ Marcus frowned, it must have got damaged when he was attacked by those viper wolves. 

" Hells gate, this is Marcus McFarllen. My tracker was damaged when I was attacked by some viper wolves. I've got some cuts, but altogether I'm fine. My squad wasn't so lucky though. All that was left were there tags. I'm starting to think you shouldn't give me a squad." He waited for a response, he heard a sigh.

" _Copy that Sergeant, I've got you set up in garage three. Also, I need you to go to thee avatar link room. Dr. Augustine says she had something to ask you. Good luck Sergeant. Hells gate tower out." _Marcus could see the west gate now.

**AMP garage three**

Marcus was again struggling to get out of his AMP. His head was still hurting. He tended to avoid everyone else, mostly because he was twice their size, other times because they would stare at him. The only place he was just accepted at was the avatar lab. They were used to seeing large beings. He was out of his 'Old Bess' and back on the ground. He had left his exopack in the AMP. The filtered air tasted bad in his mouth. Like he was breathing in AMP exhaust. He just dealt with it, he was worried about his skin though. It was getting pale and flaking. He would have to ask the Doctors about that.

Marcus made his way over the door leading to the main hallway of the base. He waited as the door depressurized and opened. Marcus made his way to the inside of the doors and waited as they closed they closed behind him. He felt the cool rush of air on his chest and arms as the room was filled with Oxygen, hydrogen, and carbon dioxide. He had to slouch to be able to fit inside the room, the doors in front of him opened and he was greeted with the hustle and bustle of on base life. He waited for the doors to fully open and started his way to down the hall way. His head almost hit the lights of the hall and everyone was staring and him. His teeth were sticking slightly over his bottom lip. His eyes were still the Martian red that every one was curious about. Not many people could make it off of mars and live. The atmosphere was so different, but his father had always told him to follow his dreams. 

Marcus, in his daydreaming, had bumped into a woman. She fell down and he was brought back to the world by her cry of pain. He saw here lying on the ground holding onto her ankle. He bent down and looked at her face. 

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. She just gave him and angry look. " I'll take that as a no, well, I'm on my way to the see someone and the infirmary is on the way. I'll take you there." He hooked his left arm under her legs and put his right arm under her back. He quickened his pace slightly and smiled when he noticed the red cross on the wall above one of the doors ahead. 

" Ok, here we are." He said to the girl. He waited for the door to open and crouched and went through the door. A man in a blue scrubs was sitting in a chair filling out a report. He looked up and noticed the giant with a woman in his arms. He smiled, Marcus always had to help people. "Who you run into this time Marcus?" Marcus shrugged.

" I didn't ask, I think she twisted her ankle. Terry, think you can look at it." Marcus's rough baritone voice filled the room. The man in scrubs just nodded and took the girl from his arms. She nodded in his direction. He just smiled and left. Marcus left and headed back to the Avatar labs. He was still started. It might have had to deal with the fact that he was shirtless. _" Aye, it might have to do with that."_

Marcus had reached the end of the hall and noticed the pods. He knew what they were. They were Avatar growth tanks. He turned down the right hall and went to the end of the hall. The doors opened and he waited as they cycled air. The door opened and he was greeted with a welcomed sight. Many scientists and doctors running about the room making sure all of the link pods were still working to peak efficiency. He noticed Max Patel was at the main station in the center of the room. 

" Hey Max, ya know where Grace is?" He just pointed to a pod. Marcus took out a pack of cigarettes from my pocked and a lighter. He walked over to the pod and just stood next to it, waiting for it to open. He didn't have to wait long, the pod disconnected and opened. Grace sat up and swung her legs over the edge. 

" Where are my cigarettes? I see something wrong with this picture!" Marcus handed her the carton and lighter. She took them without looking and lit on up and took a long drag on it. She sighed, blowing the smoke into his face. He looked at her and smiled.

" So, what do you need the old giant for? Got a shelf that's to tall for you to reach?" She looked at him with a stunned look. His head almost hit the ceiling of the link room. Marcus started to laugh a little. Grace smiled a little.

" It's about time you showed up McFarllen. I was starting to think you had died. Come on, walk with me." Marcus followed her into an office off to the side of the room. She sat down at a cluttered desk, covered in papers and an overflowing ash tray. 

" I see you still like to keep a clean workspace." He said with sarcasm. She just gave him a look. He walked over to a couch and sat down. She walked over to a large screen on the wall. It looked like it had DNA sequences on screen. She just sighed and looked at him.

" Well, I've got bad news and good new for you. The good news, I got those clothes mad for you. I still don't know why you wanted it." She tossed Marcus a box. He opened up the large box and smiled. Inside was a white, long sleeved work shirt, a brown vest, A pair of leather boots, and a pair of pin striped brown pants. On top of everything rested a large green military cap. 

"Thanks Grace, I've needed something new to wear." He just kept looking at the clothes. They reminded him of what his dad used to wear. He always liked old clothing. Grace just looked at him with a frown.

" The bad news though, is that your body is changing more rapidly than Me and The good doctor expected it would. You are his prized subject, and your still changing. Your DNA is morphing with the Na'vi DNA that was injected into you during your operations. Your nervous system is expanding through that braid of yours. Your body is literally morphing into an Na'vi. Your x-rays show vertebrae growing, you are going to get a tail. I'm sorry Marcus, but there isn't anything we can do to stop it. Soon, your not going to be able to just say your freakishly tall. Your ears are already repositioning, your nose is flattened, and don't think I haven't noticed the make up on you face and arms. The bioluminescent dots are already showing aren't they?"

Marcus just nodded, it was true. He had been changing since the operations. He could breath Pandora's air just fine, but he was changing, and he couldn't stop it. He just frowned and looked at the floor. 

" Grace, why did you call me here? There has got to be another reason besides this. Why am I here?" She just smiled at him

" You always were smarter than you looked. Alright, I'm getting a jarhead on my team. And I need someone I can trust to keep him in check. His brother was supposed to be coming, but he's dead now. The jarhead is only coming because he was his brothers twin. So, all I need you to do, is come along on our trips. What do you say Marcus, you in?" She looked at me expectantly. She was getting impatient. Marcus just grinned, exposing his long sharp teeth. 

" Hell yah, you got yourself a deal grace. Only one question, got a place I can change?" She just smiled and pointed to a door on the far wall of the office.


End file.
